un évènement suffit a changer une vie
by Psychopathe-fetichiste
Summary: attend je suis sang mêl... ps: on est pas très douer en orthographe donc si ils y en a qui veulent bien nous corriger ça serait gentil et pour ceux qui laisse des pm qui font que clasher sans critique constructive mettez les vous ou je pense


**INFO: les texte en italique sont celle de la conscience du narrateur si il est personnage**

**les paroles entre parenthèses sont les réponses a la conscience**

**les paroles souligné en italique sont des paroles de chansons**

**...**

**CHAPITRE 1 une surprise. Qu'une seule vous êtes sur ?:**

**POV DE DRAGO:**

**Encore mon salop de père qui s'en prend à ma mère y a des jours où je me demande pourquoi elle ne s'enfuit pas avec moi loin de ce fumier _c'est pour rester poli _( la ferme putain de conscience ) _dac'o'dac_. je me planque sous l'oreillé pour ne plus entendre cette dispute sinon je sens que je vais en mettre une à mon enflure de chose qui me sert de paternel, merde rien a faire y gueule tellement fort que je l'entend quand même.**  
**-IL SERVIRA LE MAÎTRE ET C'EST TOUT ! Hurla Lucius**  
**-CA NE T'A JAMAIS TRAVERSE L'ESPRIT QU'IL N'AVAIT PAS ENVI DE LE REJOINDRE , NON BIENSUR TU NE JURE QUE PAR VOLDMORT TOI ! Cria sa femme putain _elle a de la voix ta mère_ (ferme la)_ non_ (si) _non_ (si) _non_ (SIII) _NOOO..._**  
**-NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOM TU EN ES -t-il _Oo _**  
**-ET TOI TU ES STUPIDE. Répondit Narcissa**  
**-HA MOI JE SUIS STUPIDE C'EST CA?!s'énerva son mari**  
**-OUI! approuva-t-elle**  
**-AU MOINS MOI JE NE METS PAS LES COUVERT A L'ENVERS! pesta le Malfoy**  
**-NON TU NE LES METS PAS DU TOUT JE SUIS SUR QUE TU NE SAIS MEME CE QU'EST UNE FORCHETTE! Fulmina-t-elle_ y sont sérieux tes vieux là il s'engueule pour des couverts ça vole pas haut dit donc _(ouais j'en ai bien peur) (ahhaahh mais depuis quand je te parle à toi)_ heu maintenant non =) ?_( offert moi une corde pitié ) _d'accord je vais chercher POTTER _(mais j'ai dit une corde pas le balafré mais pourquoi je te parle moi ) _parce que tu m'aime? =)_**  
**-TU SAIS QUOI JE PARS AVEC MON FILS ET LOIN DE TOI ET DE TON MAÎTRE!S'écria la sorcière**  
**-TU N'IRA NUL PARS! Menaça le mangemorts**  
**-AH ATTEND TON MAÎTRE TA PAS AUTORISE A PARLER , TU TE REBELLE ? Dit-elle avec ironie**  
**En réponse à sa question elle reçus un baffe magistral de son mari. Il n'a pas osé ct'enculé_ vas y Dracichou va défendre ta maman_( la ferme! Hein Attend mais tu serai pas le bouledogue)_ héhé tu à deviné _(Oo)**  
**-DRAGO! s'égosilla la née Black**  
**-TU TE DEFEND AVEC TON FILS TU ES TOMBER BIEN BAS POUR UNE BLACK. Déclara-t-il avec dégoût**  
**-LA FERME !DRAGO! hurla la douce_je dirait pas ça moi_ Narcissa**  
**-Hum heu ouai?demandai-je**  
**-FAIS TA VALISE ON PARS; ordonna sa mère**  
**_haaaaaaaallelujah hallelujah halllelujah hallelujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh _**  
**-TU NE BOUGE PAS MON -il a son tour**  
**-DRAGO VAS FAIRE TES VALISES TOUT DE SUITE ET TOI A LA NICHE LE CHIEN. Lacha-t-elle**  
**Je vis ma mère partir en direction de sa chambre faire c'est valise suivi de près par mon père. Je resta un long moments devant la porte la bouche ouvert de surprise t_u __gobe les mouches? c'est drôle? _Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre a bouldogue junior hé t'es méchant la et je partie dans ma chambre**  
**-Kiny. Appellais-je_ wath's fuck c'est quoi ce nom _**  
**-Oui maître questionna le petit être**  
**-Aide moi a faire mes bagages. Répondit -je au petite elfe**  
**-Bien maître. Approuva Kiny**  
**Je pris ma baguette sur la commode et je prononça la formule failamalle pour faire mes valises ma mère transplana ensuite dans ma chambre avec ses affaire mais mon père renta dedans au même moments**  
**-QUE FAIS-TU FILS DEFAIS TOUT DE SUITE TES BAGAGES. Cria Lucius**  
**-Non. Répondit-je**  
**-TU OSE ME REPONDRE?! S'indigna le sorcier**  
**-Ca ce voit tant que ça ? demandai-je blasé**  
**-TU N'EST MÊME PAS DIGNE D'ÊTRE MON FILS! Hurla l'ex serpentard**  
**-CA TOMBE CE N'EST MÊME PAS TON FILS! Déclara Narcissa comme si rien n'était**  
**-QUOIIII!? S'exclama-t-on_ wouahh timing excellent vous deux_ (la ferme bouledogue junior)_ d accord ;(_**  
**-DRAGO TA MAIN ET TIENS TES BAGAGES. Ordonna la sorcière**  
**-REVE...**  
**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il disait que nous avions déjà transplaner dans un immense salon qui m'est inconnu**  
**-Drago chéri assis toi. Conseilla sa mère**  
**-Non c'est bon je suis bien debout. Dit-je**  
**-Voilà comment dire. commença-t-elle**  
**-Vas y.**  
**-Ne m'en veut pas de te l'avoir caché mais c'était mieux pour ta sécurité. M'a supplier ma mère**  
**-La tu commence a me faire peur. Déclarai-je de plus en plus inquiet**  
**-Hé bien voilà ton père n'est pas ton père et tu a une sœur jumelle. Lachâ-t-elle d'un bloc et sans une respiration**

**-Drago?**

**_Et on appelle ça un blanc _**  
**-Drago?**

**_un gros blanc_**  
**-Chéri?**

**_youh youh dracichou c'est l'élu de ton cœur qui te parle_**

**_bon c'est bon je crois qu'on la perdu _**  
**trente minutes plus tard:**  
**-Faut que je m'assoie. fut tout ce qu'il put dire face a cette nouvelle_ Alala ta mère te l'avais dit_**  
**Attend mon père n'est pas mon père une personne qui n'a aucun gène en commun avec moi m'a frapper pendant plus de 16ans et en plus j'ai une sœur jumelle qui plus est. Il n'est pas mon père comment réagir d'un coté c'est lui qui m'a "élever" si on peut dire ça comme ça, et de l'autre c'est lui qui me frappé dès que je donnait mon avis ou dès que je lui disait que je ne voulais pas rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais pourquoi ma mère a-t-elle attendu si longtemps avant de partir? Qui est mon père? Qui est ma sœur?**  
**-Drago je reviens. Lui dit sa mère**

**Elle ma menti elle ne vaut pas mieux que lui, qu'est ce que je dit moi elle la dit tout à l'heure c'était pour ma sécurité qu'elle me la caché mais j'y pense maintenant ça devait aussi pour protégé la personne qui mon vrai père et ma sœur celui qu'elle aime pas celui qu'elle a été obligé d'épousé à cause de ce stupide mariage arrangé. Non je ne lui en veux pas bien au contraire je suis content , pourquoi? Peut -être parce que ce n'est pas mon père peut être parce que j'ai une sœur. Non c'est bon je sais c'est parce que elle a trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime et qui jamais ne la frappera et j'ai un sœur merde!**

**POV DE NARCISSA:**

**Je laisse drago dans c'est réflexions et monte à l'étage chercher Dylan et ma fille Élise.**  
**-Dylan chéri nous voila nous somme là. Murmura la femme à son amant encore a moitié endormis**  
**-Cyssia ? Marmonna l'intérréssé**  
**-Oui ? Demanda Cyssia**  
**-Dit moi que tu ne repars pas. Chuchota Dylan**  
**-Non pas cette fois je reste. Répondit la belle en souriant**  
**-Pour toujours? insista-t-il**  
**-Oui pour touj... elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il c'était levée et l'avait embrasser**  
**-Et avec notre fils, mais y faut que tu sache qu'il risque de réagir un peut violemment. Fini-t-elle**  
**-Oui je comprend mais t'inquiète pas je lui laisserai le temps qu'il faut pour accepter. Déclara Dylan**  
**-Merci où est Élise? Demanda Narcissa**  
**-Elle ne devrait pas tarder elle est au cinéma avec des amies. Répondit-il**  
**-D'accord, viens descendons voir notre fils. Déclara-t-elle**  
**-Je te suivrai ou que tu aille maintenant que je t'ai rien qu'à moi. Lâcha Dylan**  
**nous descendîmes main dans la main**  
**-Attend il vaut mieux que j'aille lui parler en premier. L'informa Narcissa**  
**-d'accord. Dit l'homme**  
**Je me dirigea vers le salon où ce trouvé mon fils**

**POV DE DRAGO:**

**-Dray? Demanda ma mère**  
**-Hien heu oui ? Demandai-je**  
**-il faut que tu sache une dernière chose. Me répondit-elle**  
**-Quoi? Redemandai-je**  
**-Ton père n'est pas comme nous. Déclara-t-elle**

**Merde je suis donc un sang-mêlé_ et ouais dure la vie hein?_ ( putain mais t'es toujours la toi) _heu ouais j'crois bien_(agrr)**  
**-Dray? Me demanda ma mère**  
**-J'ai une question. Dit-je**  
**-Oui?**  
**-Il est au courant pour nous ? Demandai-je**  
**-Oui étant donner que ta sœur vis chez lui et qu'elle possède des pouvoir magique. répondit-elle**  
**-Et pourquoi elle est venu vivre ici et pas au manoir ? Insistai-je**  
**-Parce que mon chère et tendre Lucius ne voulait pas de fille et si il aprennait que j'en avais eu il l'aurait tuée et ça je ne le voulais pas. lachâ-t-elle avec mépris**  
**-Mais pourquoi a-tu attendu si longtemps avant de partir? _oui pourquoi hein hein ?_ (la ferme)**

**-Maman.**  
**-Hé bien j'ai souvent pensé que c'était pour que vous protégez toi et Élise mais maintenant je pense aussi que j'avais peur mais quand j'ai sus qu'il voulait que tu te rallie au seigneur des ténèbres et que tu ne voulais pas j'ai décider de partir. Finit-elle par répondre**  
**-Et sinon tu compte le garder pour toi toute seul l'homme sans lequel je ne saurai pas au monde ou tu me le présente? Demandai-je ironiquement pour détendre l'atmosphère**  
**-Tu ne m'en veut pas ? Me demanda ma mère soucieuse.**  
**-Non. Répondit-je simplement.**  
**-Merci,Merci, Merci! S'exclama ma mère en me sautant littéralement dans les bras**  
**-Heu maman...**  
**- Oups Dylan tu peut venir c'est bon. Appella-t-elle**  
**-Dit moi t'avais peur que je le tue ou quoi ?insinuai-je**  
**-Non mais je ne savais pas comment tu réagirait en apprenant que tu es sang-mêlé avec tout ce que Lucius ta mit dan le crâne. Me répondit-elle toute souriante**  
**_Ah si tu savais c'est la fête dans sa tête _(la ferme)**  
**-Je préfère mille fois être sang-mêlé que d'avoir un seul gêne en commun avec lui _menteur ou le menteur_ (putain mais ta gueule)**  
**-Bon..**  
**POV EXTERNE:**

**-Bon..**  
**-Je suis ren...**  
**-tré Élise voici ton frère Dylan**  
**-Heu... heu... heu salut. Tenta le prince des serpentard.**  
**-Salut. Lui dit-elle simplement**  
**-bref il est tard tout le monde au lit. Dit Narcissa qui était vraiment fatigué**  
**-Tu a raison Cyssia nous feront plus ample connaissance demain matin. El ? Appela Dylan pour que sa fille reviens sur terre elle était déjà retourné sur son portable a parler avec une certaine Mia d'après ce qu'avait lu Drago non mais quelle curieux celui là, du coup un question trotter dans sa tête qui était cette Mia? Ha Si seulement il savait**  
**-Oui? Demanda-t-elle les yeux toujours rivé sur son téléphone**  
**-Accompagne ton frère dans une chambre et arrêt de parler à Mia tu aura tout le loisir de lui parler en vacance vue qu'on pars avec elle, sa famille et une de ses amies.**  
**-Oki. Dit elle en lui tirant la langue décidément Drago ne connaissais sa sœur depuis moins d'une demi-heure mais il sentait qu'ils aller bien s'entendre.**  
**Elle attrapa son frère par le poignet et le tira jusqu'à l'escalier.**  
**-enfaîte moi c'est Élise.**  
**-Heu moi c'est Drago**  
**-tu rajoute toujours des heu en début de phrase ou c'est pour moi**  
**-Heu... non**  
**-=p**  
**-La je mens sens con**  
**-Ouai je sais et maman me parlait de toi quand elle venait. Lui dit-elle**  
**-Sinon apart ça t'es a quelle école de magie? Demanda notre blond peroxydé**  
**-A beauxbatôns. Et toi ? Répondit-elle**  
**-A poudlard. dit-il**  
**-Ca me fais quand même blizzard de te voir autrement qu'en photo. Lui lança-t-elle**  
**-Ouais a moi aussi il ya deux heure je savais même pas que t'existais. Dit-il vous noterai qu'il na pas dit heu**  
**-Sinon tes dans quelle maison a poudlard? Le questionna-t-elle**  
**-A serpentard. Répondit- il avec un sourire typique de Drago**  
**-Je suis pas fatigué ça te dit une petite nuit blanche? Demanda-t-elle avec le même sourire de Drago décidément il se ressemble**  
**-Aller. Dit-il**  
**-Viens suit moi on va passer pas l'escalier du personnel pour sortir. Lui indiqua-t-elle en le prenant par le poignet faut pas que ça devienne une habitude de me traîné comme un chien pensa-t-il**  
**Ils traversèrent un long couloir avant d'accéder a une porte verrouillé par un code, Élise rentra le code et les voila passer ils descendirent un nombre incalculable de marches avant d'arrivé en bas.**  
**-Viens je vais te présenté a des potes. Dit-elle**  
**-Oki**  
**-Par contre ce sont des moldu donc pas de magie. prévient-elle**  
**-t'inquiète pas t'es encore pire que maman niveau utilisation de la magie. Lui dit-il pour la provoquer**  
**-Alors la c'est même pas vrai =(**  
**-je rigole**  
**=p**  
**Ils passaient une excellente soiré mais ils furent obligé de rentré vers 5 heure du mat' juste avant que les employer ne commence à arrivé**

**FIN CHAPITRE 1**

**...**

**Lucius: Pourquoi je suis cocu :'(**  
**Drago: Bah qu'est ce qui a faux papa on est triste ?**  
**Lucius: non un Malfoy n'est jamais triste**  
**Potter,Granger,Weasley:Pfff et c'est toujours le même refrain**  
**pff c'est navrant**  
**le trio: C'est qui ?**  
**Drago: bouledogue junior  
=p**


End file.
